Wish I may, Wish I might
by mksfroogle
Summary: Mia Potter is harry potter's twin sister. Who gets sorted into Slytherin and loses her brother by her new status.   Will she gain back his trust or will she fall into the wrong hands? Please read. Thank you.
1. First day

**Hey readers! My account name is Mksfroogle! This is my first story I have ever posted so no flames please! Lol And please R&R.**

Wish I may, wish I might. Things don't always turn out as you plan. Mia Potter knows that only all too well. Being the twin sister of a famous boy whom, as a babe defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, she was a living shadow of a celebrity. Her brother, Harry Potter, and she were just informed by Hagrid, a large and hairy man, that they were both wizards. He took them to Diagon Alley and got them their money and supplies for school, Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizardry.

They were now on the train to Hogwarts. They had met Ron Weasley, a red-haired dork, Hermoine Granger, a know-it-all criticizer and Mia's least of all favorite, Draco Malfoy and his gang. Draco was the same age as the rest of them and blonde with a wicked smile. Mia had learned the houses for Hogwarts were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Sllytherin. She had a feeling that Draco would be in Slytherin. Draco came in with an arrogant, bold attitude that Mia just didn't like. He talked to Harry, but just completely ignored Mia until she moved just right with plain disgust.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his face screwed up as if he smelled something disgusting. "And who might _you_ be? Potter's mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy's followers laughed hard and bold until Mia gave a defiant response, "Actually, you twit, I'm his _sister._ Mia Potter".

Malfoy didn't like her attitude obviously because he ranted and raved at her until a prefect finally had to come over and break him away from our carriage. We finally arrived at the school on boat and were making our way through the halls up to the Common Room to be sorted into our houses at last. Mia was absolutely positive that she would make it to Gryffindor. And when they mentioned a feast, her stomach grumbled with hunger as she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since last night. It was now night time of the next day. Finally the Sorting began.

Professor McGonagall came up to the first years and started to name them off to come up and sit on a stool in front of the whole school. Mia was extremely nervous.

"Hermoine Granger!" shouted Professor McGonagall. Hermoine bounced up to the stool and sat down. The Professor placed an old hat on her head like she had done with the others and then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Hermoine's gleeful face was apparent to everyone as the Gryffindor house made room for her at the table. Ron Weasley was then called to Gryffindor then Harry was in Gryffindor as well. Mia just had to be in Gryffindor, too! She just had to be now. And as Professor McGonagall called her name, she trotted nervously up to the stool and sat. She could hear what the sorting hat was saying to himself.

'Now what house shall I put you in? Gryffindor? I bet you would like that to be with your brother and his friends but I seem to detect more defiance in you towards your brother. Great boldness and defiance is needed in Slytherin. . . Your destiny is clear,' and with a more clear and loud voice, it erupted and shouted "Slytherin!" only to Mia's cold and utter dread. The Slytherin table clapped their hands and whispered gleefully amongst themselves at having the famous Harry Potter's twin sister in Slytherin. Mia could see as she moved closer to the table, Draco Malfoy, as she had predicted, was also in Slytherin.

He smirked arrogantly at her and forced his followers to move over to make room for her to sit by him. Mia gave him an icy glare but gave in, as she could see that there was nowhere else to sit. Cold with resentment, she sat next to him. The headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a long speech about everything to watch out for in Hogwarts and then snapped him fingers and suddenly, the empty plates in front of her filled with mounds of glorious food she had only dreamed of. Suddenly, being by Draco, she had lost her appetite and didn't touch anything but just stared blankly at her, now cold, food.

Draco seemed to notice this and with another arrogant remark he snickered," What's wrong? Not used to so much food being in front of you? You'd better eat something or you'll go hungry." Mia searched his face for anything scathing as his voice but only found a little concern followed by arrogance yet again. Then she realized something. He was right. She wasn't used to so much food before her. What if her Aunt and Uncle found out that she was getting more than her share? What if they decide to take her away from Hogwarts and from her brother?

Suddenly, she jolted up and ran out of the Great Hall, causing everyone to look toward her and whisper.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Harry had made quick friends of Ron, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Hermione was there too but boys being boys, they ignored her. "Hey mate, what's your sister's problem?" Ron Weasley immediately asked Harry.

Harry wasn't really listening to him but he was thinking about Mia. How could she? How could she just listen to the hat and go with Slytherin rather than Gryffindor?

"Hm? Oh, uh I don't know. Maybe she's just not the person I thought she was"

"Oh, no, mate! I meant why did she just run out of the great hall? Is she sick or something?"

Harry, finally understanding but not willing to give up what he said said," Oh, no. She's never seen this much food before. To tell the truth, neither have I" Harry chuckled lightheartedly but stopped seeing as nobody else found it amusing. Then Lee Jordan whispered, "Hey, look guys! Looks like Professor Snape is going after her!"

They all looked to the direction Lee was pointing and gulped. Yep. There went Snape, his robes billowing behind him dramatically as he exited the Great Hall after Mia.

**What did Mia get herself into on her first night?**


	2. Secrets told and hatred defined

**Disclaimer! I don't own HARRY POTTER! I only own Mia potter! Thank you!**

**What's going to happen to Mia? Why is Snape following her? Find out now!**

Mia was very upset. Not only with the hat but also with herself and her life. How could this happen to her? All her life, all she ever wanted was to be recognized and loved. Now she is recognized but not in the good way. And she could also sense now that Harry was having second thoughts about his twin sister.

She ran and ran the hallways, trying to find sanctuary. Finally at the end of a hallway, she came across a bathroom door that was, unknown to her, Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. Mia quietly opened the door, not knowing that she was being watched. She went in and saw bathroom stalls and a round sink and a tub in the corner. She went over to the sink and crawled under it to sit down.

She did this all the time at the Dursely's. It was the only place where they couldn't get to her. Unless Uncle Vernon threatened to hurt Harry, then she was forced to come out. She sat there thinking, and then she finally burst into tears.

She whimpered and cried, not knowing that a tall dark man was watching her, sadly.

Professor Snape had never seen something so confusing in all of his life. Why would this crying girl's brother be sent to Gryffindor and she to Slytherin? It just didn't make any sense! Finally, he made his self noticed. He silently walked over to the crying girl, without her noticing and coughed slightly.

Mia heard the faint cough and jolted upright, terrified. She knew who this was! It was one of the Professors' Professor Dumbledore introduced to the first years. He was now her head of house. He looked domineering with his all black robes and his shiny black curtains of hair. He also looked a bit old, but Mia just assumed it was because of stress.

Snape lightly hushed her and went down to her level, "Are you alright?" he asked huskily.

Mia was a bit confused. Wasn't she in trouble for running out of the Great hall? Then she answered softly with a light shrug of her shoulders. Snape wasn't a very patient man but when it came to a small little girl that reminded him so much of her mother, he could wait forever.

"I noticed that you didn't' eat anything at the feast. Do you feel sick?"

Snape was getting close to making her comfortable he noticed when she slouched her back to the sink again and wiped away her tears.

Finally, she spoke, "I don't want to go back"

It was almost inaudible, but Snape heard her loud and clear, "Well, you have to go there to eat sometime"

"Not the Great Hall. The Durselys'" Mia shivered at the name and almost began crying again until Snape lifted her chin back up and looked into her eyes.

"Why not?" Snape questioned.

"Because they're mean." She lifted up the back of her shirt and showed the man she had just met her scarred back.

Snape was flabbergasted and disgusted at the filthy muggles that did this to her. There were horrible scars all along her back and Snape could tell that there were just fresh ones there too, from just before she left the Dursely's to come to Hogwarts. Then Mia pulled back on her shirt and faced him again, surprised to see anger and grief in his eyes.

Suddenly, he reached out to her and hugged her tightly. He then whispered in Mia's ear softly, "Don't worry, little one. You'll never have to go back there again. I swear to you. I will keep you safe."

Mia could feel the tears returning to her, threatening to escape and burst through like a dam. But they didn't.

The next day, Mia awoke in the Slytherin girl's dormitory. She remembered last night that after Snape had released her from his grasp, he brought her to the Slytherin common room and waited with her so she wouldn't be alone. Snape even managed to get a quick smile out of Mia before he left.

Now it was morning and Mia was very hungry. Snape had told her last night, too, that if he didn't see her eating at breakfast, he would force feed her ice cream if it came down to it. That is what made her smile. She walked to the Great Hall slowly and alone. She just wanted to be alone and adjust for awhile since she wouldn't' be able to see her brother that often. When she got to the Great Hall, things didn't really come out to her plan, though. She walked right over to the Slytherin table, only to have eyes stare her down everywhere. Then she looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking back at her. She waved at him a little, only to be rejected and Harry looked sharply away from her in disgust.

Mia's heart broke then and there. She was no longer in the mood to eat or even think. But then footsteps were heard coming toward her and she glance dup to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Mia sighed in disgust as he decided to sit next to her and said, "Well what is your problem? Last night you run away from me when I ask a question and don't eat, now today, you look as if you still don't' want to eat anything. Do I need to get Professor Snape?"

Mia looked sharply at Draco, "Why would you get Snape?"

"Because", he said smirking, "He told me to tell him if you don't eat"

Mia looked over at the staff table only to see Professor Snape staring her down to get her to eat. Well, goodness! She hadn't eaten for over two days!

Then Mia gave in and began to eat. Immediately , she felt better, trying to remember the last time she had been full. Then the next thing she knew, she had made friends with Draco Malfoy. They talked about magical things and about themselves. Draco just couldn't believe that Mia hadn't known she was a witch until just about a week ago!

Then, the head of houses went to the student's tables and handed each one their schedule. When Snape came by her, he actually smiled at her in warmth. She had never seen anything like that before except with her brother. Then with a pang, she remembered sadly of how her brother was treating her lately. Then something like anger pulsated within her. Suddenly, she glass beside her shattered in thin air and everyone gasped in shock. Even Draco looked at her strangely and swathe anger in her eyes. Mia's blue eyes suddenly turned red, but just for a split second before returning back to normal.

Snape saw it, too, but just acted as if it never happened. The same for Draco. Nobody should mess with this girl.

**What did you guys think? Huh? Please R&R! I have the next chapter up when I can get to it! I have school to worry about, too, you know. Lol Thank you for reading**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer! I don't own Harry potter but I do own Mia Potter! Please R&R! Thank You!**

Mia sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall once more. It was now her fourth year and Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had avoided her for the past few years and she never returned to the Durselys' as Professor Snape asked Dumbledore if she could stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore accepted and asked Harry if he would like to stay as well but he refused, not wanting to be anywhere near his sister. Mia's first year went by rather quickly and she heard from Snape of Harry's shenanigans with the Sorcerer's stone and was rather impressed yet disappointed that he would go against the rules like that. Even if it was to try to help, it was still kind of wrong. But Mia didn't care really as now she had found someone to talk to. Draco Malfoy had become a good friend of hers much to Harry's dislike. Then in her second year, Harry once again went against the rules and went to investigate the chamber of secrets. She had also found out that she and Harry were Parseltongues, and were able to talk to snakes. Then in her third year she had met Remus Lupin and he had actually been friendly to her telling her about her parents and how much she looked like James and Lily. Then she found out he was a werewolf but she didn't mind it. She wasn't prejudice, because Professor Lupin was just a normal man trying to make a living. Then she found out he was supposed to be her Godfather and Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather. Then Lupin left Hogwarts and Mia was pretty upset because of the law that said she couldn't live with a werewolf because it was too dangerous. No incident had occurred with Mia since the beginning of her first year with the shattering glass and the red eyes but Snape was still weary and watched her constantly.

Now there she sat at Hogwarts again awaiting Dumbledore's speech as everyone else did as the first years had been sorted.

"Welcome back Students and Welcome first years to Hogwarts!" he started, "This year, we have a special treat for all of you as Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament"

He went on and explained more and welcomed the two other schools that would be participating, Bueauxbatons and Durmstrang. Then the Minister, Barty Crouch explained the rules as only seventh years could participate. 'Good', Mia thought, 'This tournament sounds too dangerous anyway'.

They ate their meal and Mia watched as Durmstrang sat with mostly the Slytherins. Viktor Krum sat near her and Draco and tried to make a conversation with her but she avoided him. Then the next day, the students put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Fred and George tried to but utterly failed. Fluer Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory all did as well, including other seventh years.

Then the big day arrived when the contestants would be chosen. Everyone sat in the Great Hall and once again, Dumbledore warned them of what they were getting into. Mia hoped that Cedric would be chosen as he was a very good wizard and pretty popular for a Hufflepuff. Then Dumbledore waved his wand in front of the Goblet and flames erupted out, spewing out a piece of paper. Dumbledore read the name from the paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is . . . . Viktor Krum!" Everyone whistled and applauded for the celebrity seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Then the Goblet spewed out another piece of paper.

"The Bueauxbatons champion . . . .Fluer Delacour!" Everyone did the same for the beautiful part Veela. Then another came out of the Goblet and Dumbledore read it as well.

"Hogwarts champion . . . . .Cedric Diggory!" All of Hogwarts screamed in pride as Cedric went up to go to the trophy room with the other champions. Everyone assumed that was that and Dumbledore started making a speech when Mia saw Snape look funny at the Goblet. Everyone was silent as they watched the Goblet fire out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it between his fingers and read it. He looked somewhat flustered and whispered the name but everyone could hear it.

"Harry Potter" Everyone looked at Harry and Dumbledore bellowed, "Harry Potter!"

Mia saw Harry slowly walk up to Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him the paper with his name on it. He looked shocked and Mia knew then and there that he didn't put his name in that cup. He was about to be ushered into the trophy room when the Goblet once again fired out another name. Dumbledore skillfully caught it and bellowed twice as loud, "Mia Potter!"

Draco pushed her up and she slowly made her way to Dumbledore. She walked past his frustrated glance and Mia looked pleadingly to Snape. He ushered her and Harry into the trophy room with the other contestants.

Harry glared at her, "How could a pathetic Slytherin like you be entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"How could a meathead prick Gryffindor like you be entered?"

He didn't have time to reply when Dumbledore broke into the room followed by Snape, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff and the Minister. They interrogated them harshly wanting to know how they were entered and demanded the Minister that they be taken out but Crouch explained that they had to go through with it. It was a magical bound contract. As of then, they were Tri-wizard champions.

Snape talked to Mia for the past few days before the first task and coached her on her skills. Over the past few years, Mia had proven herself an amazing witch already. She could transform into many different animals and she was a great duelist and was skilled in Occlumency as taught by Snape. Snape had really been like the father Mia never had and she was grateful.

Harry however was being coached by 'Mad-eye Moody' and he told Harry what he could do. Harry even found out that the first task was dragons. But Mia definitely did not find out form her brother. No, she found out from Cedric who told her immediately after Harry told him.

Then the day before the first task, each contestant was interviewed by Rita Skeeter. Of course she told lies about what she heard so Mia didn't bother correcting her but stole her notebook when she wasn't looking and corrected her tale. She didn't bother to help Harry, though and left him looking like the sad weakling he was.

That night, Mia lay awake in her bed and thought about tomorrow and how it would go. She knew just how to deal with the dragon. Nothing would get in her way in this Tournament.

**So what did you think? How will Mia face the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament? Find out in my next chapter when up!**


	4. The First Task

The day of the First task, Mia was as calm as a cloud. She was in the tent of the Tri-wizard Champions with Viktor, Fleur, Cedric and Harry. Draco had earlier met with her and wished her luck on the task and was cheering for her. She eyed her brother dangerously and he glared right back at her. Suddenly, Hermione burst through the tent and hugged Harry resulting in Rita Skeeter taking a picture of the so called 'love birds'. Then Dumbledore, the Minister, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff and Snape arrived in the tent and ushered Hermione out. They told the champions their task, however they already knew of it. Dragons. They had to steal the golden egg the Dragons would be guarding in any way that they could. Mia smirked to herself. This was going to be easy.

They picked their dragons by random, each getting a different Dragon except for Harry and Mia. They both ended up each with a Hungarian Horntail. It was Cedric's turn to go first, then Fleur, Viktor, Harry and then Mia last. Cedric went up the Swedish Short-Snout and used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task. Then it was Fleur's turn facing the Common Welsh Green She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg. Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs.

Now it was Harry's turn to face a Hungarian Horntail. He had some troubles at first but then accioed his Firebolt to fly to the egg and missed the first time to get to it. But then the Dragon cut loose of its chains to keep it in the arena and flew after Harry. Mia was at first amused but then grew worried for her twin brother. He was her brother after all. The dragon and Harry were gone for a while before everyone spotted Harry on his broom followed by a trail of smoke. His broom lamely landed by the egg and he grabbed it, passing through to the next task.

Now it was Mia's turn to face a Hungarian Horntail, but she was ready. She walked up calmly to the arena and passed by Harry. "Enjoy the show, brother." He just glared at her and went to the stands to watch. Then she entered the arena. She saw Draco in the stands just as he had promised and waved at him and Snape. Draco waved back but Snape just smiled quickly at her. She then turned her concentration back to her task. She spotted the egg on a high rock and the dragon nearby hiding ready to protect the egg. But Mia did something unexpected. She took off her outer cloths leaving her in a sports bra and shorts and undid her ponytail to let her hair down and took off her shoes and socks as well. Snape immediately knew what was about to happen. He just didn't know that Mia would reveal her abilities so quickly. Not even Dumbledore knew of her power.

The audience was getting restless and was confused as to why she took off most of her cloths and wondered if she was either crazy or had a death wish. Then it happened. Mia began changing. She grew and her skin changed to scales and she formed claws and a tail and sharp teeth. Soon after a minute, she had transformed herself into a large black Hungarian Horntail. She was twice the size of the other Horntail and stood on her hind legs as to challenge her opponent. Suddenly Mia roared vigorously and slammed onto all fours to confront her enemy. The Horntail at first came forward but realized the danger and Mia's power and backed off. Mia roared again and again coming closer to the egg and finally when she was over the egg and the Horntail was far away hiding behind a rock, she transformed back to her human form and picked up the egg. Everyone erupted into applause and cheers and Mia bowed. Mia had passed the First Task.

She then walked up to the by the other champions to await the score results. Mia had come in first place automatically with a perfect score of 40! All of Slytherin was cheering but Draco seemed the loudest to her. She managed a glance at her brother and saw a flash of pride in his eyes but the emotion quickly disappeared at the eye contact and Harry looked away. Was Harry really proud of her? Or was he jealous? Mia didn't know and didn't understand. Draco flew out of his seat and attacked Mia with a choking hug.

"Draco!" she gasped out, "I. . can't . . BREATHE!"

Draco immediately let go. "Sorry, I'm just so excited for you! You transformed into a bloody Dragon, Mia! Since when have you been able to do that?"

Before Mia could answer, however, Snape came up to her and steered her away from the growing crowd. All of the people were now heading in to Hogwarts to celebrate the Champions. Mia waved Draco goodbye and said, "I tell you later, okay?"

He smiled in understanding as Snape drug Mia away. Once they got into Hogwarts, Snape practically sprinted with Mia at his heels to the dungeons. Once in Snape's office, he slammed the door and yelled, "What were you thinking! You just gave away your main power! What if Karkaroff tells the Dark Lord? What are you going to do then? He'll expect it! There goes element of surprise!" He flung his arms in the air for effect dramatically. Unfortunately, this only made Mia laugh.

Snape grew a bit more pissed off, "What are you laughing about?"

Mia flung her arms in the air as he did and laughed again. Snape couldn't help but snicker a little and then they grew serious once more. "Uncle Sev", she said, "Don't worry. You know as well as I that Karkaroff is a coward. He wouldn't even dare to go near him. He betrayed the Dark Lord, remember? I'm safe"

Snape smirked in amusement as Mia used her nickname for him. He had been like an Uncle to her or more of a family member than her real uncle and he just decided to let it stick. After all, most people call him worse things.

Snape sighed, "Fine. I'll let it slide this time but just be careful in this tournament, okay? People have died in this game before."

He hugged her tightly and ushered her out of his office. When she reached the Slytherin common room, she was amazed at how all of the Slytherins jumped out at her to congratulate her and talk to her. They have never before paid her any sort of attention. But Mia didn't care. She loved it. She then spotted Draco and rushed over to hug him fiercely. He hugged her back and they talked almost all night about the task and how she had learnt how to transform into a dragon. It just takes a lot of skill, practice and patience. Draco seemed disappointed and Mia teased him at how he could transform into a ferret. He blushed madly but forgave her. Things were looking up for Mia.


	5. A long awaited truce

**Disclaimer! Don't own Harry Potter characters but I do own Mia Potter!**

Mia and Draco sat together for a while in the commons before many of the Slytherins began to get impatient and wanted her to try to open her golden egg. Caving in, she did only to be surprised by the harsh screeching that erupted from it and she quickly closed it back up, breathing heavily from a near panic attack. After the short party and congratulations, everyone went to bed and in their dorms for the night. Mia kept the egg close, almost hugging it to her and fell asleep, exhausted with the day and the first task. But what was the second task?

When Mia woke up in the morning, she went straight through the day to her classes, occasionally getting a congrats here and there. After her classes, she was just about the return to her common room when in the halls, she heard her name called. It sounded hushed as though they only wanted to speak with her. Hesitantly she went to find the source, surprised to see in the shadows and in a corner, none other than her brother!

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Harry was astonished that was a lack of malice in her voice as usual and was at a loss for words at first before her remembered why he was there.

"Well, umm . . . . Good job at the first task, Mia. It was impressive"

There was a good pause before Mia realized something. Her brother just gave her a compliment for the first time in four years! It was Mia's turn to be at a loss for words.

"Ummmm . . . Thank you? Well uh, I guess I better be going . ." She was interrupted suddenly.

"Mia, wait!"

She paused almost fully turned to walk away and felt anger rising up. _What does her want now?_

"What do you want Harry?" She snapped at him fiercely making Harry flinch.

There was a hesitant pause once more.

"I was wondering . . .if maybe. . . uh . we could start over again?" His voice trembled, expecting rejection from his ill tempered sister.\

"Why?"

There was the top question. Why would Harry want to gain back her trust after four years of torment and rejection to her? Why should she accept?

"I'm sorry, Mia. I have been so stupid. We both know neither of us put each other's names in the goblet of fire, right?"

Mia nodded for him to continue and turned around to face him again, curious of his words.

"Mia. I am truly sorry. I resented you just because the sorting hat chose for you to be in Slytherin. When, in truth, the sorting hat also wanted me to be in Slytherin at first, but I refused, wanting to go to any house but Slytherin. I felt so blinded by rage. I kept thinking why the sorting hat would put you in Slytherin and I came with the conclusion that you had to be evil."

Harry paused for a second before continuing, looking straight into her eyes as her spoke.

"I felt so much hatred, I was blind to our past together. How you would take the blame for something I did at the Durselys and take their beatings and whippings. . . . .I'm just so sorry!"

Harry began to cry and was getting desperate, "Please forgive me!"

Mia just stared at him in complete and utter shock and for what seemed like hours, Mia came to her conclusion. She nodded her head, "I'll forgive you Harry."

Suddenly, Harry rushed at her and gave her a bear hug overwhelmed with happiness.

"Thank you so much, Mia. I swear I'll make it up to you. I owe you so much! What can I do?"

Mia took a deep breath and pushed him away so they looked at each other face to face.

"You can never hug me in public. It's a good thing no one is in these halls right now or else I would have pushed you off and walked away for awhile."

There was humor in her voice and Harry relaxed, noting her Slytherin humor.

"Got it, sis"

Mia smiled making Harry smile as well. At least now she has a new ally. Family.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short but I wanted Mia and Harry to get a truce at this point. There will be plenty of DRAMA for what I plan so don't worry. Things just got more interesting. They now got trust but do others trust their decision to be together after a long period of time not being around each other. A lot has changed in four years and this tournament is about to get bumpy.**


End file.
